Borlis Pass (mission)
Category: Missions Mission Objectives Negotiate passage to Grooble's Gulch and shelter for the Ascalon refugees. * Ignite all the Storm Beacons to light the way through the storm. * Find out what happened to Prince Rurik's negotiations with Dwarf King Jalis Ironhammer. * ADDED Break through the locked gate into Maladar's Fort. * ADDED Bring an end to the siege of Krok's Hollow. * BONUS Kill the Ice Drake. * ADDED Clear the road to Grooble's Gulch, and light the magical signal beacon. Primary First off, you want to talk to Ascalon Guard Hayden who is holding the Torch. He will pass the torch to you and you'll have to carry it throughout the first part of the mission. You need to light the Storm Beacons until you come to Ascalon Guard Tolis (A on the map). You shouldn't have too much trouble against the centaur patrols. :NOTE: Be careful while lighting the torches if you are soloing this mission with henchmen. It is possible for the henchmen to wall you against the torch, at which point you will be forced to restart the mission. Your best bet is to light the torch and move away from it quickly. When you reach the second guard, he'll open the gate and you'll receive a new objective, which tells you to stop the siege by destroying the ballistae. Simply follow the path. Grab a Powder Keg from the nearby Dwarven Powder Keg Station and blow the gate open when you reach it (B on the map). Here you'll meet your first two ballistae, which are guarded by a boss (point C on the map). After defeating the mob, run to the left and hit the lever to access the next area. (To activate the bonus, run further left and use a keg to blow open the doors where a dwarf is imprisoned.) The next part is straightforward. Fight your way through the enemies to break the siege. Destroy the two ballistae as well (D on the map). You'll meet up with Rurik and go through a short movie, where King Jalis Ironhammer will give you an Enchanted Torch. Run across the bridge and turn left and you'll eventually get to three storm beacons guarded by Summit Beastmasters (E on the map). Light these three beacons to complete the primary objective. Bonus To get the bonus, free and speak to Rornak Stonesledge, the Dwarf at point 1 on the map. He will ask you to slay the Ice Drake. The Ice Drake is Whiskar Featherstorm. His cave is made accessible using the dwarven powder kegs. Bring a keg and set it up against the planks of wood that are directly behind and to the right of Rornak Stonesledge. Once this barricade is destroyed, there is nothing to hold the snow blocking the pass to the left of Rornak, and it will slide down the hill and out of your way. If it does not melt away, bring more kegs and place them. There are mostly Frostfire Dryders on the way to the Ice Drake, and the beast itself is not too taxing (2 on the map). The dryders can place a strain on healers if not tackled effectively, as they cause collective group health degeneration with the Suffering spell. Bosses *Stone Summit ** Riine Windrot Lvl 12 (Soul Feast, Strip Enchantment, Vile Touch, Vampiric Touch ** Priest of Dagnar Lvl 13 ** Toris Stonehammer Lvl 12 (Bull's Strike, Dolyak Signet, Healing Signet, Mighty Blow) ** Saris Headstaver Lvl 12 (Empathy, Ether Feast, Shatter Enchantment, Illusion of Haste) ** Ulhar Stonehound Lvl 12 (Fertile Season, Pin Down, Precision Shot, Troll Ungent) *Centaurs ** Geno Darkheart Lvl 11 ** Jolo Lighthaunch Lvl 11 (Healing Breeze, Mend Ailment, Purge Conditions, Vigorous Spirit) ** Moro Stormcalf Lvl 11 (Ice Spear, Ward Against Foes, Magnetic Aura, Earth Attunement, Aura of Restoration) ** Rubi Spottedmane Lvl 11 (Distracting Shot, Serpent's Quickness, Winter) ** Ullo Specterhaunch Lvl 11 ** Yino Burlyhaunch Lvl 11 (Dismember, Sever Artery, Shield Stance) *Drakes ** Whiskar Featherstorm Lvl 13 (Aura of Restoration, Enervating Charge, Ice Prison, Glyph of Concentration, Whirlwind) Bonus Skill Capture * Glyph of Concentration from Whiskar Featherstorm (not available before Camp Rankor). Additional Notes The players will be in The Frost Gate at the completion of this mission.